Messing With The Akatsuki
by Kumori no Carlie
Summary: The story of two sisters as they drive the Akatsuki crazy. ItachixOC KisamexOC Rated M for language and more in later chapters...maybe. Yeah the summary sucks but I couldn't think of a good one. Edit: Probable not finishing this...
1. Chapter 1

Me and my best friend wrote this some four or three years ago, it was completely OOC and it jumped all over the place. I still remember her typing 'while' wrong every two seconds, and me throwing random events in. Out of complete boredom, I when back and started rewriting the story, what I haven't yet rewritten is long, being about 11-12 pages long on my computer and there are absolutely NO details in it. Me and Charris never finished it, but who know if you like it maybe I can talk her into helping me finish it.

Tell me what you like or dislike, just be nice about it please.

-Kumori no Carlie-

* * *

"Get out you Freaks!!" a boy yells as he throws another rock toward the two young girls.

"Stop!" The black-haired twin cried as her sister was struck in the head with a rock.

"Get out monsters!" a snotty blond girl replied throwing a stone poorly.

"Stop now!" the brown haired girl screamed her kekkei genkai activating. She charged towards the nearest of the kids harassing her and her sister. The smell of blood fills the air and the other twin activates her kekkei genkai fallowing after her sister.

Within moments six bodies littered the ground as well as blood. Several of the bodies either had their necks torn out, one had been severed through the abdomen with some sort of object and their guts thrown about, the remaining bodies were only slightly torn. The black-haired twin stood tall as the other licked her blood sheared arm.

The brown haired teen, once bored with the blood on her arm, turned looking at the village. A sadistic smirk found its way on her face, then she turned to her sister. The black-haired teen nodded her head in approval, before darting the village that had tortured them so, her sister fallowing her lead.

The twins continued their onslaught, killing all. The brown haired girl smiled as she lit a house ablaze, she turned to her sister "Sister, look what I did!" the blood on her figure glimmered in the light of the fire, "Isn't it pretty!"

Her sister turned looking at the house that was slowly falling as it's walls turned to ash. She smiled at her sister, who was twirling around a smile on her face, but her smile quickly disappeared and her head snapped towards the woods.

There stood nine people their identities hidden by the smoke but their eyes caught the burning embers light. "Hello," a powerful voice called out to the girls. The brown haired twin, startled from the voice that had called out fell from her twirling, landing face first on the bloody ground. As she lifted her head and she gazed at the figures, their faces were shadowed, hiding them from her and her sisters view.

"What the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?" the black-haired twin, Charris, yelled over the crackling fo the flames and the sizzling of her and her sisters victims' flesh.

"You may call me Pain," the voice called out again," and we are the Akatsuki."

"The a-cock-what?" the brown haired twin, Carlie, asked as she pulled herself up, staring strangely at the figures. Charris chuckled quietly at what her sister had said.

"Akatsuki," Pain said sternly you could practically hear the glare in his voice "We've been watching you for-"

"Stalkers!!" Carlie shouted accusingly.

"Quite!!"

"Eeppp!!" the brown haired girl squeaked, causing a few of the figures to chuckle.

"As I was saying," Pain glared once again at Carlie, "We've been watching you for sometime now, and I've seen what you're capable of, and I'm very impressed."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Charris called out coldly to the voice.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Pain chuckled, "I want you to join my little organization, I believe you will make fine mem-"

"Hell no, find someone one else," Charris stated firmly as she turned, "come on Carlie we're leaving."


	2. Chapter 2

I got more reviews, favorites, and alerts then I thought I would get (none). Charris spent the night and replied to a review saying I'd never get around to posting the next chapter so just to prove her wrong I fixed the next part of the story up. However I forgot to post it last night (I slept through Bleach ), so I posting it now.

* * *

Carlie POV

'It's been two weeks, it's amazing really, it seems like only yesterday that I washed my body in those fucking ass-holes blood.' I think to myself as I fallow my sister through these stupid fucking trees. 'I don't understand it, why is Charris so intent in fallowing these people, these so-called Akatsuki?'

My eyes drift over the now seven figures, the one who called himself Pain, as well as two others, had disappeared before we had caught up with and found them. 'I think they know were fallowing them. Charris must not really care.'

My mind drifts to the thought of the blond and the red head fucking. A perverted smile makes its way onto my face, as I get some very mature rated images of them fucking hard. 'Yummm, Yaoi... Oh shit they're stopping, why are they stopping!?!?! Oh it's getting dark out... god, I feel like a moron...'

Neural POV

Charris and Carlie slowed to a dead stop as the remaining Akatsuki member stopped for the night. Charris turned and looked at her sister, she was pouting and mumbling under her breath about something like she was a fucking moron, how she hated trees, and how she thinks the Akatsuki are teaming up with the trees to ruining her life. She rolls her eye's, before she placed a hand over Carlie's mouth and placed her finger over her mouth in a 'shhh' sign. Carlie nodded vigorously trying to pry Charris's hand off her face, unsuccessfully. The black-haired twin rolled her eyes again before she takes her hand off of her sisters face.

"Charris," Carlie whispered.

"Didn't just tell you 'shhh'?" Charris glared at her sister's stupidity.

"Why are we staking them?" Carlie continued as though she had not heard her sister.

Charris stared at her sister strangely, "We're not stalking them, we're fallowing-,"

"That's the same thing..." Carlie interjected.

"Them because I want to know who they really are." Charris glared.

"They told us who they are, Aka- .... a-cock-something...."

"Akatsuki," she corrected, "but I want to know who they really are...."

Moments passed in complete dead silence before Carlie spoke up again, "So why are we fallowing them?"

Charris answered with only a firm glare that seemed to say 'I wish I wasn't related to you.' Carlie replied with an extremely cheesy smile, which seemed more fit for a three-year-old child then her seventeen-year-old self.

The Next Day

Carlie's POV

'It may have only been three or so hours but it feels like an eternity,' I complained to myself as we fallowed them, 'at lest they're walking, but then again I still have to jump through these stupid fucking trees.' "Charris, I'm fucking bored out of my fucking skull."

"SHH!!" she glared over her shoulder, before she pointed down at the Akatsuki. I cocked my head slightly and looked at them, they we're talking... ok more like arguing, like when I wanted to walk around the house naked and Charris said 'no'.

I couldn't understand what they were saying except the mass foul language coming from the dude with sliver hair, 'Haha, I like him.' They stopped walking and I tilted my head in confusion, 'What the hell?' The tallest with the huge sword attached to his back walked off into some trees and bushes mumbling, I turned and looked at Charris who shared my confused expression.

What happened next was completely unpredictable. Two noises where from the direction he went, my eyes widened as did my sisters, 'Oh my god he's-'


End file.
